This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electrical devices often have a busbar with a weld crimp that is employed to mechanically and electrically couple the busbar to a conductor, typically an insulated wire. A crimp-portion of the weld crimp receives the conductor and is deformed so as to provide a primary means for mechanically securing the conductor to the busbar. Typically, the crimp-portion is deformed to an extent that the insulation is significantly compressed so that the crimp-portion applies a clamping force to the conductor that is sufficient to inhibit movement of the conductor in an axial direction (i.e., along the longitudinal axis of the conductor) relative to the weld crimp. The wire can be electrically coupled to a weld portion of the weld crimp in any desired manner, including ultrasonic welding.
During an assembly operation, the connection between the conductor and the weld crimp can be subjected to various forces. Depending on the manner in which these forces are directed, relatively large stresses can be placed on the weld connection between the wire and the weld portion of the weld crimp. Additionally, it may be beneficial in some instances to physically separate the weld crimp from a portion of the busbar that is employed to contact the terminal(s) of an electrical component that is to receive electrical power from and/or transmit electrical power to the busbar.
In view of the above, there remains a need in the art for an improved electrical device having a busbar with a flexible weld crimp.